vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mutran
Summary Mutran was created alongside the rest of his kind by Mata Nui from Antidermis as a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization dedicated to protecting the Matoran Universe and filling it with life in the form of the Rahi. Mutran in particular took an interest in the creation of Rahi, and was a rival to Chirox. On a mission to Tren Krom Peninsula, Tren Krom read through his mind, and Mutran glimpsed into his. While it drove him insane, it gave him a deep understanding of the mechanics of the Matoran Universe, and with it, the knowledge of what Mata Nui truly is. He shared this knowledge with Teridax, who then proceeded to turn against Mata Nui and take control of the Brotherhood of Makuta, and Mutran supported him alongside nearly all other Makuta. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Mutran, the Makuta of the central Southern Continent Origin: Bionicle Age: 100, 000 years old Gender: Male Classification: Makuta Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (He can fly by growing wings), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with people across the Matoran Universe and read the minds of the strongest Toa), Mind Manipulation, Shapeshifting and Sizeshifting, Absorption, Darkness Manipulation (Possesses mastery over elemental Shadow), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Capable of creating Rahi from Protodermis and breaking down inorganic objects on a molecular level through various means), can create and control Rahi, Kraata and Rahkshi, Adaptation (Can instantly adapt to any situation), Anger and Fear Inducement (Can enrage even the Toa and overwhelm them with terror), Air Manipulation (Can control air and vacuums), Density Manipulation (Possesses complete control of his own density, and can manipulate the density of others with a touch; can turn intangible), Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can make things explode violently), Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can poison things, living and unliving, even soil), Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can generate and control powerful sound waves that can shake objects apart), Virus Manipulation (Can engineer and control energy-based viruses), Weather Manipulation, can defuse others, can drain energy from others, can control animals and plants, can freeze opponents in space and time, Disintegration, Elasticity, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Heat and Laser Vision, Illusion Creation (Can form complex, long-term illusions, including illusory figures made from the darkness in his opponent’s hearts), Invisibility (Can blend into any environment), Teleportation, Possession (Can possess unoccupied bodies), Non-Corporeal (In his true form, Mutran is a mass of Antidermis, which is pure energy), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Can instantly regenerate from serious wounds, and Icarax recovered from being devolved into a body that didn’t have room for his new internal organs), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 6), Resistance to heat and cold Attack Potency: Town level (Makuta have elemental power surpassing that of the Toa Nuva, who are already superior to Toa who can make storms, and they can cause storms themself), can ignore conventional durability with many of his powers. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) or at least Class M (Roodaka once ripped Krahka, in the form of a Troller, a giant Rahi who can fit a city block in its mouth, from the ground with a single hand) Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Town level. His immortality makes him hard to kill, as he can abandon his bodies whenever necessary. Stamina: Limitless. Mutran is a being of pure energy in a tireless mechanical body that requires no sustenance or rest. Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of Meters to Hundreds of Kilometers with his abilities Standard Equipment: Shadow Blade and Spear. *'Shelek:' The Great Mask of Silence. When activated, it can disable the target's ability to speak and hear for as long as Mutran concentrates. *'Tridax Pod:' A sphere-shaped container with Shadow Leeches inside. Shadow Leeches, on contact with other beings, drain them of their inner light, tainting them with evil. Intelligence: Mutran is, though insane, a genius even among Makuta with great skill in the creation of Rahi. His already inherent knowledge of the Matoran Universe and its workings have been deeper enhanced by his exposure to Tren Krom, though this drove him insane in the process. Weaknesses: Mutran is extremely arrogant and is vulnerable to light. He can only use one of the Kraata powers at a time. In his Antidermis form, he can only access his mental powers, is weaker than normal, and needs a body to contain his essence so he doesn’t dissipate. Notable Attacks / Techniques Makuta: Mutran is one of the Makuta, a powerful race of hundred beings created at the beginning of the Matoran Universe by Mata Nui. Although once a biomechanical being, Mutran has evolved past a physical body like the rest of his kind, taking on a form of pure Antidermis, though he requires a body to fully utilize his power and prevent his essence from drifting apart. *'Antidermis:' Mutran’s true form is Antidermis, in the form of gaseous energy and contained within his armor. Due to his energy-based body, Mutran does not need to eat, drink, sleep, or breathe. If his physical body is destroyed or severely damaged, Mutran can leave it in his Antidermis form. In this form, he is much weaker, and cannot use his body-based powers, only his mind-based ones. He can possess others, though he cannot possess bodies that are already occupied. If he doesn’t get a body or container to contain his essence within two weeks, he will dissipate and die. *'Kraata Creation:' Mutran can create Kraata, slug-like shadow beings born from his own body. While Kraata by themselves are weak, they can be used to create and power the Rahkshi, the destructive "sons" of the Makuta. There are forty-two variants of Kraata, and thus forty-two variants of Rahkshi, each possessing a unique power of the Makuta. *'Shadow:' Mutran has control over the element of Shadow, allowing him to control and manipulate darkness. He can cast areas in deep shadows, and his Shadows are particularly strong against Light. **'Shadow Hand:' By extending a hand of Shadow from his chest, which he can also channel through tools, Mutran can pull others into his body and absorb them, breaking them down into energy. To prevent danger to himself, Mutran must overpower their will as soon as possible. *'Shapeshifting:' Makuta are shapeshifters, able to change their forms as they please. Mutran can assume the appearances of others, and can grow new limbs and features, such as wings. By absorbing other beings, they can use the energy they gain through this to gain further mass and grow larger. *'Telepathy:' All Makuta are telepaths, and Mutran is no different. He can easily read and manipulate even the minds of Toa, and is capable of subtly guiding his opponents without them even being aware. *'Virus Creation:' Mutran can create energy-based viruses from Protodermis, the material that makes up all things in the Matoran Universe. These viruses do not affect purely organic beings, but are very effective on even any partly mechanical organisms. These viruses are instrumental in the creation of Rahi. Kraata Powers: As with most Makuta, Mutran possesses all forty-two of the powers used by the forty-two variants of Kraata and, thus, Rahkshi. Some of these powers are already provided otherwise due to his nature as a Makuta, such as shapeshifting and mind reading. He can only have one of these powers active at a time, but he can easily and rapidly switch between them. *'Accuracy:' Regardless of the environment and its condition, or the distance of its target and its size, Mutran can strike with pinpoint accuracy. *'Adaptation:' Mutran can instantly adapt in any situation so as to gain any advantage possible. *'Anger:' Mutran can easily turn even the closest allies against each other by filling their hearts with uncontrollable rage, making it difficult for them to see reason. Even the slightest differences in opinion lead to fights when this ability is active. *'Chain Lightning:' Mutran can control powerful bolts of lightning that jump between multiple targets. *'Chameleon:' By blending into his environment, Mutran can become essentially invisible. *'Confusion:' Mutran can form an aura that can reduce even the Toa Nuva to mindless fools. *'Cyclone:' Like a Toa of Air, Mutran can manipulate the wind to form powerful gale-force winds, tornadoes, and cyclones. *'Darkness:' Mutran can absorb all the light in an area, snuffing out even the smallest flames and leaving nothing but pure darkness. *'Density Control:' Mutran has absolute control over his own density, allowing him to make himself as hard as Protosteel, decrease his density to increase his agility, or even render himself temporarily intangible, allowing him to phase through matter. He can manipulate the density of others as long as he can make contact, as well. *'Disintegration:' With ease, Mutran can reduce even the most durable of objects to dust, breaking down their molecular structure. *'Dodge:' Through this ability, striking Mutran becomes even more difficult, as he gains the ability to dodge even the swiftest of attacks. *'Elasticity:' Mutran can stretch his body to great lengths with ease, and can make himself flexible and elastic enough to simply snap back from physical blows and stretch around blades. *'Electricity:' Mutran can surround himself with an electric field, which he can manipulate to make forcefields and electrocute his opponents. *'Fear:' Those in Mutran’s presence are assaulted by a petrifying fear that can reach the hearts of even the great Toa Nuva, rendering them too horrified to fight back. *'Fire Resistance:' Mutran can survive in the deepest reaches of a volcano and bathe in magma without being harmed in the slightest. *'Gravity:' Mutran can manipulate gravity to lift and move around objects and opponents, or crush them with intense gravitational forces. *'Heat Vision:' Mutran can project long-range, high-power beams of heat from his eyes to ignite anything within his vision. *'Hunger:' With but a touch, Mutran can drain all the strength of an opponent and take it for himself. *'Ice Resistance:' Mutran can survive long periods of time spent frozen solid without harm. *'Illusion:' Mutran can shape complex, realistic, and long-term illusions to haunt and immobilize his foes. *'Insect Control:' Mutran can summon and control insects from across the Matoran Universe to serve and protect him, even entire hives of great, powerful insects. *'Invulnerability:' This power greatly increases Mutran’s resilience, granting him resistance to the powerful elemental attacks of Toa and making physical attacks almost useless. *'Laser Vision:' Mutran can fire high-power concentrated laser beams from his eyes. *'Magnetism:' Mutran can use magnetism to manipulate metals from his surroundings, shaping them into weapons and armor, or reducing them to an unrecognizable scrap. *'Mind Reading:' Mutran can invade the minds of the strongest Toa and Turaga and read their minds as if they were open books, allowing him to react to attacks before they occur. *'Molecular Disruption:' Mutran can completely disintegrate any inorganic object with a touch, and can form disruption fields that eat away at his surroundings. *'Plant Control:' All the plants in Mutran’s surroundings bow to his will, allowing him to grow and use them as he pleases. He can form toxic, poisonous thorns, and creepers that rapidly grow and ensnare his opponents. *'Plasma:' Mutran can fire superheated plasma to vaporize objects with ease, and can superheat the same objects on contact. He can also form solid constructs out of plasma. *'Poison:' Mutran’s presence alone is toxic, poisoning his surroundings, even the soil, preventing plants from growing and making his opponents severely ill. *'Power Scream:' Mutran can release a high-power scream that can be heard all across the island of Mata Nui, with enough power to shatter stone and deafen his opponents. *'Quick Healing:' Mutran heals from wounds at a rapid rate, even serious ones, and can heal others just the same. *'Rahi Control:' Mutran can control all the Rahi, the biomechanical lifeforms that make up the Matoran Universe’s wildlife. *'Shapeshifting:' Mutran has complete control over his body’s shape, though he must absorb other beings to increase his mass. *'Shattering:' Mutran can create high-power explosions on contact and from a distance. *'Silence:' Mutran can surround himself with an aura of silence that absorbs all sound, deafening his opponents. He can even absorb sound with a touch. *'Sleep:' Mutran can immediately induce a deep sleep in his opponents. *'Slowness:' With his presence, Mutran can slow down his opponents, even completely stopping all movement in an area if he so wishes. *'Sonics:' Mutran can manipulate and produce intense sound waves capable of shaking objects apart and disrupting their molecular structure. *'Stasis Field:' By making eye contact with an opponent, Mutran can trap them indefinitely in a stasis field. *'Teleportation:' Mutran can easily teleport great distances, to places he cannot see. *'Vacuum:' Mutran can manipulate vacuums to absorb air, to pull and push himself or his opponents around, to tear them apart with great concussive force, or to suffocate them. *'Weather Control:' At will, Mutran can cause great rainstorms, thunderstorms and blizzards, or drape himself in a heavy fog. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Absorption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Air Users Category:Antagonists Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Darkness Users Category:Disease Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Fear Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Hax Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Magnekinesis Users Category:Makuta Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Sleep Users Category:Sound Users Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Traitors Category:Villain Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 7